Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency ultra-fine coaxial RF connection member, and more specifically to a high-frequency ultra-fine coaxial RF connection member as well as the high-frequency ultra-fine coaxial RF jumper and the receptor connector thereof.
Descriptions of the Related Art
In recent years, ultra-fine coaxial RF connection members have been widely used in various electronic products. Generally, antenna modules of mobile communication devices are constituted by ultra-fine coaxial RF connection members, which are all mated with receptor connectors through cable end connectors of ultra-fine coaxial RF jumpers to transmit RF signals.
For a receptor connector, as shown in FIG. 1, the receptor connector 2 is soldered on a circuit substrate, and a middle portion of a receptor connector 2 is provided with a columnar receptor central terminal 21 and a cylindrical receptor shielding terminal 23. The receptor shielding terminal 23 is arranged around the receptor central terminal 21. A bottom side of the receptor central terminal 21 is extended out of a receptor central terminal pin 22. A bottom side of the receptor shielding terminal 23 is extended out of a receptor shielding terminal pin 24. These pins 22, 24 are connected onto designated locations of the circuit substrate by SMT soldering or other connection approaches in use.
For a cable end connector, as shown in FIG. 2, the cable end connector 3 includes a cable end central terminal 31 and a cable end shielding terminal 32, the cable end central terminal 31 being in electrical communication with a cable central conductor (i.e., known as a core wire) of a coaxial cable, the cable end shielding terminal 32 being in electrical communication with an external conductor (not shown) of the coaxial cable. The cable end connector 3 may be mated to the receptor connector 2 as shown in FIG. 1 for the cable end central terminal 31 and the receptor central terminal 21 to be in electrical communication with each other, and for the cable end shielding terminal 32 and the receptor shielding terminal 23 to be in electrical communication with each other, in order for the coaxial cable to be in communication with a RF signal of the circuit substrate.
With respect to a mating process of an existing cable end connector and a receptor connector, as shown in FIG. 3, the cable end connector 3 moves downwards to mate the receptor connector 2. With an interference force (also known as a mating force) generated due to contact between the receptor connector 2 and the cable end connector 3, the mating between the cable end connector 3 and the receptor connector 2 is maintained (refer to FIG. 4).
However, with the requirement of thinned mobile communication devices in recent years, entire heights of a cable end connector and a receptor connector used in conjunction therewith are requested to be reduced constantly. For example, the entire heights of the cable end connector and the receptor connector have been reduced from original 3.5 mm to 1.2 mm, and further, below 1.0 mm. Even more, there is a request of 0.60 mm, which is a height the same as that of other components. Although smaller entire heights of a cable end, a receptor connectors meet the trend of thinned electronic products, it will result in an insufficient mating force between the connectors due to an insufficient contact area (i.e., an insufficient interference height) between the cable end, receptor connectors, such that the cable end connector is detached from the receptor connector due to an external impact, thereby influencing normal operation of electronic products, and even damaging the electronic products. This results in an extreme difficulty for design of an ultra-fine coaxial RF connection member.
Furthermore, existing ultra-fine coaxial RF connection members are limited to poor shielding effect of structural design. As shown in FIG. 3, the cable end shielding terminal 32 has a hole 321, which results in the poor shielding effect, and can only be used to transmit a RF signal in a band below 6 GHz, such as GPS or WiFi. However, according to the WiGig specification for 5G, which is scheduled to be introduced comprehensively in 2020, all high-frequency signals from the band of 15 GHz to the band of 55-67 GHz will be used for RF signals, and even more, UHF RF signals in the band of 80 GHz will be used for automatic navigation of vehicles.
Therefore, it is necessary and urgent to develop an ultra-fine coaxial RF connection member capable of entire height reduction and of transmission over the band above 15 GHz or even the band above 67 GHz.